marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kathryn Cushing (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Mr. & Mrs. Cushing (parents); Tracy Cushing (sister) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = formerly Daily Bugle Building | CharRef = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 120 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Reporter; Former Newspaper Editor | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Chicago, Illinois | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Ron Frenz | First = Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 #5 | HistoryText = Early Life When Kate was 18, she watched her sister Tracy sink into depression, and ultimately abandon her family to join a cult. Kate felt powerless, but soon became a journalist so she could have power -- the power of the press. Daily Bugle Kate was soon hired as the Daily Bugle's new city editor to replace Joe Robertson, who had been promoted to editor-in-chief. She was introduced to photographer Peter Parker; she wasn't terribly impressed by the quality of his work, which she found mediocre, but recognized that he was good at being in the right place at the right time. She assigned him to take pictures of the peace talks at the Schavian Embassy. Later that day, Doctor Octopus invaded the Bugle, taking its staff, including Kate, hostage. He demanded that Kate alert the media, letting them know that he had challenged Spider-Man to battle. She did so, but when Spidey didn't show up, he took Kate hostage and departed for his hideout. Spider-Man tracked Octopus down, and defeated him, freeing Kate. Back at the Bugle she appraised Parker's photos of the conference, but because they were taken from behind a mesh screen she called them useless and opted to run Lance Bannon's photo instead. She was soon introduced to Bugle publisher J. Jonah Jameson who was impressed with her resume. Kate reciprocated by grabbing his cigar out of his mouth and breaking it in half, asking him to "refrain from smoking these disgusting things" in her presence. Cult of Love Parker came into her office to tell Kate that Betty Leeds had fallen in with a cult called the Cult of Love. She told Parker about her sister, and when Peter told her he had a clue to Betty's whereabouts, she summoned Ben Urich and asked him to cover the story then dismissed Parker, waving off his suggestions that she cared. She then called the police to report Betty missing. Later, she found Flash Thompson arguing with the security guard about seeing her where she learned that he was looking for Betty too. She let him in and introduced him to Urich so he could assist him, as the police had been no help. Later on, Kate, with Ben Urich, raced to the cult's farm -- which was one town over from her home -- where they found it in flames. After finding Peter, Betty and Flash had all gotten out safely, she learned that a woman named Tracy had been a member of the cult. When she approached the Tracy, she found that her sister didn't recognize her. After telling Urich and Parker to get to work, she walked off, with tears in her eyes. Hard Worker Kate worked as editor for the Bugle for a long time dealing with super-villain attacks, Thomas Fireheart buying the Bugle, the investigation of A.R.M.S. , etc. But when the Bugle fell on hard times, she was laid off. She was apparently rehired, attending an editorial meeting about a Roxxon expose which was ultimately put on ice until more evidence could be collected. | Powers = | Abilities = Kate is a hard-working, uncompromising, and highly skilled editor and investigative journalist. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = *''Marvel Encyclopaedia Volume 4:Spider-Man'', New York, 2003, p59 }}